


Adrenaline

by thephilosophersapprentice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, mentions of human trafficking, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: Mustang rapped the top of Ed’s head with the first aid guide. “Only you could get put in a good mood with an adrenaline spike.” A very short Tumblr first-line prompt drabble.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Adrenaline

“You shouldn’t-“ He gasps, and strokes the visitor’s face. “What in god’s name happened to you?”

Ed was exhausted, but his lips still twitched upward into his trademark cocky grin. That was a mistake. It pulled at the tiny cuts on his cheeks and mouth. They weren’t bleeding, sure, but they stung like a bitch.

“You should see the other guy.”

Mustang’s sigh was exasperated. “Dammit, Fullmetal.” The words lacked their usual heat. Ed’s stomach squirmed guiltily, but it really wasn’t his fault he attracted trouble. He hadn’t picked the fight.

This time, at least.

“What was it this time?” Mustang asked, steering him toward the chair and pressing him down into it, already reaching for the first-aid kit stashed in the bottom drawer of his desk.

“Got thrown through a floor-level window,” Edward said cheerfully. “Didya know gang bosses don’t like it when you liberate the people they were going to sell into slavery and then get ‘em real intimate with the bottom panel of a door?”

“We’re going to get brutality complaints if you keep putting people’s heads through doors, Fullmetal.” Mustang started to clean the cuts with an antiseptic wipe even as Ed ducked and tried to pull away. It stung and it wasn’t like he was bleeding everywhere, anyway.

“The bastard deserved it.”

“You’re in a good mood,” Mustang observed.

“I got to ‘em in time. That makes it a good day.”

Mustang sighed. “Only you, Fullmetal.”

“Only me what?”

Mustang rapped the top of Ed’s head with the first aid guide. “Only you could get put in a good mood with an adrenaline spike.”


End file.
